Sapphire Potter and The Philosoper's Stone
by chazza-x
Summary: What if Harry Potter was a girl, this is her story please meet Sapphire Potter - the girl who has Sass.
1. The Girl Who Lives

**I hope you enjoy my story; everything you don't recognise I own. Sadly I am not J.K. Rowling. Please remember to review. ****The first two paragraphs are J.K Rowling's after that it's mostly me.**

**Chapter One**

**The Girl Who Lived**

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to me involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over fences, spying on neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

The Dursleys had practically everything they wanted; expect one thing - which they tried, _really_ hard to keep a secret. They could not dream to imagine what would happen if the neighbours found out about them. The Potters. Lily Potter was Mrs Petunia Dursley's sister, but they had not spoken in years; Petunia loved to pretend she didn't have a sister. Because her sister was the complete opposite of the Dursley's; her and her good-for-nothing husband, James Potter. The Dursley's knew that the Potter's had a daughter, Dudley's age. But they relished in the idea that the two would never meet. They did not want Dudley hanging with them type of people.

Mr and Mrs Dursley awoke to the alarm clock on the side of their bed on a dull, grey Tuesday; everything was normal, there was nothing in the cloudy sky to suggest otherwise. Mr Dursley hummed an old song as he picked up the most boring tie for work and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she played with a trouble-some Dudley. None of them noticed the owl pass by and look through the window.

At half eight Mr Dursley kissed his wife on the cheek and picked up his brief-case. He went to pick up Dudley who threw cereal everywhere and refused to be picked up. "Aw, isn't he precious?" Chortled Mr Dursley as he left their extremely boring house and got into their even boring-er car. As he was backing out of number four, he thought he saw a tabby-cat read a map. Squeezing his eyes shut he opened them again, the cat was now reading the sign post which read _Privet Drive. _No, Mr Dursley thought, the cat was _looking_ at the sign post. Cats could not read they were cats. He turned on the radio and thought about the large order of drills he was getting that day – see a boring house means a boring person.

But as Mr Dursley was stuck in a traffic jam – god, he hated traffic jams – he saw some people wearing clocks. Ugh, he thought, a new fashion trend. Vernon Dursley hated fashion trends; but luckily for him he didn't need to wear them. They were for kids. He looked at the people in clocks and felt a tingle of disgust as he saw a man, older than him, with a long white bread wearing a green clock. His disgust got covered up as he thought they were either from the loony bin or going to a fancy dress party. As he pulled into work he had long forgotten the strange people in clocks.

Mr Dursley sat – like always- with his back to his window in his office; he didn't like the sun shining on his face or the tall buildings in front of the Grunnings building. So, he didn't see the owls – like the one earlier- sweep past in broad day light. Though the people in the street did; they stared with mouths open like many goldfish and pointed; going _Ohhhhhh_ and _Ahhhhhhhh._ There were so many owls that people lost count; most of them took pictures with their phones as they had never seen an owl in their entire life before. Mr Dursley spent the morning owl-free; he did what he usually did; shout at people, make a couple of phone calls and then shout at people again. So, he was in a good mood as he walked –well, waddled – down to the bakers for a cream doughnut.

As he exited the baker he saw a few people in clocks like he had sawn earlier; he gave them what was known as the death stare. They made him uneasy – he didn't know why, they just did. These people were whispering at a fast pace; and as Mr Dursley walked past he managed to hear a few words of what they were saying.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-" One of them said.

"-Yes, their daughter, Sapphire-" Another one said.

Mr Dursley stopped dead in his tracks; a feeling of fear and sickness filled him. He looked back at the people like he was going to speak to them; but thought better of it. It was propley the wrong people; they had to be lots of Potters about; it was a very common last name.

But, all the same, he waddled back at a fast pace to his office – which, if you hadn't guessed was very boring – and picked up the sleek white phone and dialled his home number. Quickly, though, he changed his tiny mind and placed the receiver back down. And sat down on a chair and stroked his moustache. He was being stupid, he thought, there were propley lots of Potters with a daughter called Sapphire. Thinking about it, he was sure his niece wasn't called Sapphire; it was something common like Suzie or Susan. Defiantly not Sapphire. There was no need to worry his poor wife; she would be upset at the mention of her sister; well, any normal person would. If he had been cursed with a sister like that he would have disowned her as soon as he laid eyes on her. But his mind kept thinking about those dreadful people in coats.

All through the afternoon his mind kept going back to the Potters; and he found it very hard to concentrate on drills. He was still trying to get them out of his head when he left the office at five o'clock; he was so scared that he walked into someone as he left the building.

"Sorry," he muttered, as the tiny old man with a head full of grey hair nearly fell over. It was two seconds before Mr Dursley realised that he was one of those freaks wearing a violet clock; the old man didn't seem unhappy about being knocked to the ground, oh no, his face actually fell into a big grin. The old man looked up at Mr Dursley and said in the squeakiest voice none to man, that even made passers by stare; "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing can upset me today! Rejoice for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like your self should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the weird old man hugged Mr Dursley round the middle and with the same massive grin on his wrinkled face skipped off. Humming an unusual tune.

Mr Dursley still stood in the same spot; he felt shame boil up in him. He had let a mental case stranger hug him and call him a muggle. Whatever that was. Looking around he hurried to his car; when he reached there he was out of breath. When he got home; he saw the same cat – ya' know the one reading the map – sitting on his garden wall. He knew it was the same cat from the unnatural green eyes.

"Scat!" He shouted at the cat; that simply gave him the nastiest death glare and sat there cleaning her paws. Mr Dursley backed off and quickly pulled him self together; he did not want his wife to worry. He put on a determined face and swore to himself that he would try not to tell his wife what had happened today.

Mr Dursley had a normal day, she told him over dinner that the neighbour's daughter had been causing problems and that Dudley was smart and learnt a new word today (Shan't). Mr Dursley tried his hardest to act normally, but his wife did notice something weird about him. When Dudley finally went to bed – he kicked and screamed the whole way – Mr Dursley went into his boring living room and turned on the TV to watch the news.

"And finally, to the bird-watchers everywhere, there have been reports saying that the nation's owls have been behaving weirdly today. Although owls hunt at night they are rarely seen, but today in broad day light countless owls have been flying everywhere. Our experts have been very confused on why the owls have decided to come out at night." The news reader, Ted Kendrew, grinned to him self. "And, now over to the weather with Jim McGuffin, we still going to get rain?"

"Well, Ted, it seems instead of a rain down pour as I predicted yesterday people all over Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee have been experiencing a down pour of shooting stars! Perhaps some people have had Bonfire Night early – since it's not until next week. But I can promise you a wet night."

Mr Dursley felt the feeling of fear fill him once again; he could feel his arms go all sweaty as his wife walked into the living room carrying two cups of tea. He knew that he had to tell her; even though it would upset her.

"Er, Petunia darling, heard from Lily lately?" He asked nervously, hoping that she had.

"No, why would I?" She answered sharply. She looked angry and shocked; they normally pretended that she was an only child. And didn't have the misfortune of having a freak for a sister.

"Oh, just some funny stuff on the news, ya' know…owls…shooting stars…weird people in cloaks." He muttered, still nervous.

He watched his wife look more confused, "_So,_ what's that got to do with…Lily?"

"Well, you don't suppose it's _her lot_?"

Mrs Dursley took a quick sip of her boiling hot tea; she was so angry that her husband had mentioned her sister that she didn't even feel it burn her tongue. She let her mind wonder back to when she and Lily were little and the best of friends, they did every thing together. Then the letter came.

"Their daughter, she's be around Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?" Mr Dursley questioned.

"Think so," She said with a burned tongue, which she carried on to ignore.

"What's her name, Sarah, Sámi?"

"Sapphire," She said the name like it was dirt, "Terribly awful name."

Mr Dursley's hope crushed as if an elephant had trampled on it. A few hours later the two Dursleys went to bed; outside the person that the cat was waiting for turned up. The man turned up at Privet Drive so quietly you'd have thought that he had risen from the ground. The man was the strangest thing that had ever landed on Privet Drive; he had sliver hair and a beard so long he could tuck into his belt. He was wearing robes and a purple cloak; on his feet he had high-heeled boots. His eyes were impossibly light blue behind his half moon specks. He was unaware that he and his clothes were unwelcome from Privet Drive.

He sat down on the garden window with the cat – after putting all the lights out with his Put-Outer, which looked like a sliver lighter – and after a minute he spoke to it. "Nice night, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to face the tabby that had turned into a woman wearing square glasses and an emerald cloak. Her shiny black hair was placed into a tight bun, she smiled sheepishly at Dumbledore.

"How in Merlin's name did you no it was me?" She sighed.

"I've seen you shape into that cat so many times, I just no." He smiled.

"Is…is it true. I no that he-who-must-not-be-named has disappeared. But is it true about…Lily and James…is it true that they are…_dead_?" Professor McGonagall whispered, anyone who walked by could have heard the worry in her voice.

Albus Dumbledore didn't say anything; he just let one tear drop fall for two of the bravest people he had ever met. Even in the pitch black Professor McGonagall could see the tear fall from Dumbledore; she let out a gasp and let some of her own tear drops fall.

"Is it true about Sapphire; is it true that Voldermort couldn't kill her; that she still lives?" Professor McGonagall questioned, she had a bit of hope left in her for that little girl who looked so much like her mother but acted so much like her father.

"Yes, she is alive. None of us no how Voldermort could not have killed her. We can only guess."

"So, where is she?"

"Hagrid's bringing her." Dumbledore sighed. Hagrid was late.

"Sure that she will be okay? And who's looking after her?" Professor McGonagall asked in a rush.

"Her Auntie and Uncle, they live here. It's her only family, Professor McGonagall, she can't go any where else, and I don't think it's wise for her to be a subject to the fame for something she can't even remember. It wouldn't be fair; we'll wait until she's ready.

"THESE PEOPLE!! They're horrible; please Dumbledore they don't understand about people like us."

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise and a motor bike fell from the sky; and on top of the motor bike was a man twice the size of any normal man. He got of the motor bike Sirus Black had lent him and walked over to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall; in his arms he was carry a baby bundled in blankets.

Hagrid leaned down and softly placed a wet kiss on top of her head; which was covered in fiery red hair, but you could still see the newly marked lighting shaped scar on her forehead.

"'hy does she 'ave to live wiv muggles Dumbledore? I can't 'tand it…Lily 'nd James 'ead and Sappho havin' to live with muggles." Hagrid sobbed, giving Dumbledore the baby. He quickly turned around. He didn't want to be there when they left her. "I'll go 'ive Sirus is bike back," He muttered and drove back into the sky on his bike.

Dumbledore placed a letter next to the sleeping Sapphire and placed her quietly on the door step. He closed his eyes and let another tear drop fall.

"Good luck, Sapphire." He whispered, and both the Professor's flew off.

A few hours later Sapphire Potter was woken by Mrs Dursley's screams as she went to place out the empty milk bottles. Sapphire Potter didn't no that she was special. And she didn't no that all the people like her round the world were saying "Sapphire Potter- The girl who lives."


	2. Vanishing Glass

**I hope you enjoy my story; everything you don't recognize I own. Sadly I am not J.K. Rowling. Remember to review, even if it's like bad stuff. Anyway thanks for reading, I'll try and update ASAP. **

**Chapter Two**

**The Vanishing Glass**

_About Ten Years Later_

"UP! Get up! NOW!" A shrill voice said into the little hole of the cupboard under the stairs.

Sapphire woke up with a jump and banged her head on the wall; which she did nearly every morning. She had gotten so used to it that she didn't even bruise anymore; it didn't even hurt. Sapphire had grown in the years; her hair was fiery red and elbow length and wouldn't grown anymore or any less. Her eyes were the lightest of blues; she was small but fierce, she knew that how the Dursley's treated her was not normal; but it didn't change anything.

"UP!" Her Aunt Petunia screeched banging on the door.

"I'm up already!" Sapphire shouted back, she didn't need to shout. But she did all the same.

She heard her Aunt grumble something and walk away; Sapphire shrugged her shoulders and got dressed; she was destined to wear Dudley's – yes, the boy – and her Aunt Petunia's cast offs. But she did her best to make them look good. She found a pair of old a flowery legging of Aunt Petunia's and a massive grey top of Dudley's that came down to her legs. Even though he was her age; she was just small. She brushed her hair then gave up, her hair was just naturally messing. Which she kind of liked; but the rest of the family hated.

She walked into the kitchen it was Dudley's eleventh birthday, he was busy counting his presents. "Don't let it burn!" Her Aunt Petunia hissed at her; Sapphire wasn't taken back. She just smiled her fakest sickliest smile and walked over to the oven. She was going to give Dudley – and the rest of the family – a perfect birthday gift.

As soon as she was sure all of the family's backs were turned she quickly opened the cupboard and picked some grinded garlic and chilli and sprinkled in on to the bacon. She didn't know how it would turn out, but she was betting it was horrible. She made sure the seasonings didn't touch her bacon as she placed them into to sandwiches. She walked over to the table and placed everyone's breakfast in front of them. Dudley was getting upset because he had less present than last year; Sapphire was angry. He should have been happy that he even got presents; instead of moaning about it.

"Oh, calm down. You'll most probably get more presents from you friend when he gets here; so KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN you're givin' me a headache." Sapphire burst; she didn't exactly shout but they all heard her. They all turned to face her; she stood up and put her plate in the dish washer. They just carried on staring at her, mouths open. Quickly they all took a bite out of their sandwiches and screamed in horror.

"You've ruined Duddy's birthday!" Aunt Petunia screamed at Sapphire who was trying her hardest not to laugh. It was hard as she felt it bubble up in her throat; she knew that she couldn't open her mouth otherwise it would come exploding out. Which – she thought – wouldn't go down to well; she already had bruises and some scars from when Uncle Vernon had hit her, she didn't really want anymore.

"It was- sorry" She sighed, there was no point lying.

"Brush that hair of yours, girl." Her Uncle Vernon said and led his darling wife and child to the table.

The years hadn't been good for the Dursley's, Petunia's blonde hair had started getting grey bits and she was starting to lose her figure; Vernon was getting fatter by the day and you could hardly see his eyes from behind his chubby cheeks. Dudley was big like his father and he also had no neck like his father's, Dudley had blonde hair and watery blue eyes, if he was thinner and had less neck he would have been handsome. No wait, Sapphire thought, he wouldn't he'd just look less of a pig. She smiled as she thought that, and she started dancing to the radio as she cleaned the kitchen. Sapphire loved to dance, sing, daydream and play pranks on Dudley. It was her favourite pass time.

"_Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
Oh we're not the same,  
The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good.  
You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.  
Ignorance is your new best friend." _Sapphire sang quietly with the radio, the Dursley's wouldn't turn the radio off with Dudley's favorite new band on, Paramore; he had heard Sapphire sing one of their songs and had beaten the bands name out of her – literally. But Sapphire was happy; she got to hear Paramore songs every morning. She was still singing and slightly dancing to the song when Mrs Dursley came into the room from answering the phone, she looked angry and upset at the same time. Sapphire smartly stopped dancing and singing.

"Mrs Figg can't take _her_," She said her like it was the dirtiest word on the planet and had no privilege to be on her tongue. She gave Sapphire the death look like it was all her fault, "She's broken her leg. Can't we give her to Marge?"

Sapphire silently said a pray to god, she did not, repeat, did not want to be baby-sat by Marge. The woman hated her; more than the Dursley's and that's saying something. Sapphire didn't really understand why the woman hated her, Sapphire was polite didn't pull any pranks and was kind to her dogs. Even when they peed, bit, soiled, growled or barked at her; which was hard, since all that she wanted to do was shut them in the garden with two bowls of food and water and some toys so that she didn't have to see them.

"No, Marge hates the girl. Impolite she says which I bet she is."

"Am not," Sapphire whispered.

"What?" Uncle Vernon shouted looking at Sapphire. Who had turned as red as her hair; she thought that her uncle hadn't heard her.

"Um…why don't you leave me here? I could just stay in my cupboard and…clean?" She smiled and truly hopeful smile. She would love it if they left her here. She would watch TV, listen to Dudley's Paramore CD's and play on his new Laptop. She would be in heaven.

"And leave you to blow up the house, no you'll come with us." Uncle Vernon said; not knowing that he was crushing her dreams of watching the Simpsons. But in lighting another; Sapphire loved animals she would love -and hate because she was aware that they were kept in cages – by seeing the animals.

"But…she'll…ruin….everything….she always…ruins….everything!!" Dudley cried. Well, okay he didn't cry but he scrunched his face up and pretended to cry, which made his mother ran over to him and give him a massive hug.

"We'll leave her in the car, Duddy don't worry." Petunia soothed her faking crying son, but even though he was faking it – you could tell that Aunt Petunia knew- it made them both happy. Dudley got all the attention, as usual, and Aunt Petunia got to sooth her baby. So everyone was happy, oh, okay _two_ people it turns out were happy.

Sapphire didn't want to have to sit in a car for hours, and especially in the heat as it was that day, even a dog wouldn't have survived. Sapphire knew that her Aunt and Uncle hated her but they wouldn't kill her. Would they?

"And have her blow up the new car? I don't think so; she'll just have to come round with us." Uncle Vernon said no one spoke back to him. They knew that he had made his mind up and there was no changing it.

"Piers is here!" Aunt Petunia called as she went to answer the door. This made Dudley quickly stop fake crying, and look like he had been bossing Sapphire about instead.

Piers walked into the kitchen; he was a small boy – but still taller than Sapphire – who looked very much like a rat. Sapphire really hated him; mainly because he was a bully and because he had the biggest crush on Sapphire known to man. As he walked into the kitchen he actually winked at her with his small green eyes, which made Sapphire stick her red tongue out at him and give him a dirty look. Sapphire really did hate that boy; he was usually the one who held back the arms of the person Dudley was beating up that day.

As everyone was pilling in the car Mr Dursley took Sapphire aside, you could tell that he wasn't happy that she was coming. He would rather her being stuck outside in the park all day than with his family and his son's best friend. He looked down at the little red head, he knew – from a picture he had once seen when Petunia lived with her parents – that Sapphire looked exactly like her mum. He guessed that she got blue eyes from her Dad as her Mum's eyes were green.

"None of this funny business you do, alright. Or you'll never see the light of day again; you'll be stuck in that cupboard forever." Uncle Vernon.

"I won't do anythin'. Honestly." Sapphire whispered looking up at Uncle Vernon.

Even though she said that she knew that she couldn't really promise anything; weird things always happened when Sapphire was around it was like she was a danger magnet. Once when Piers had been following her about, when he was bored he sometimes stalked her, she tried running away from him and instead of jumping up on the bins like she had been trying to do she ended up on the schools chimney - waving down at all the teachers. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't too happy about that.

Another time Aunt Petunia had had enough of Sapphire's crazy hair and decided to cut it into a chin-length bob. The next morning when they all woke up it was down to her elbow's again and looking messier than ever. Aunt Petunia had a break down after that; which suited Sapphire fine; she wouldn't need to get another hair cut.

And the last time it was a mufti day at school Aunt Petunia had tried to make Sapphire wear a hot pink flowery yellow dress, which really clashed with Sapphire's hair. Every time that Aunt Petunia tried to make Sapphire wear the dress it shrunk until it was so small that it fitted on a spider. Aunt Petunia said that it must have shrunk in the wash and gave Sapphire two weeks in the cupboard since apparently she had done the washing that day. When Sapphire had tried to tell her over and over again she hadn't.

Half an hour later they were after a horrible drive – Sapphire had ended up sitting next to Piers who kept flirting with her. The dude was only eleven and thought that he was any woman's dream – they all jumped out of the car and went to look at the animals. There was a gorilla that looked a lot like Dudley but with more hair of course. The animals were all interesting, but Sapphire's favorite was the snake.

As soon as they reached the reptile house she, with Dudley and Piers in tow, went and looked at the biggest snake there, a Boa Constrictor from Brazil. The snake was so big it looked like it could wrap it's self round a double decker bus and squeeze it into scrap mental like Dudley did with his soda cans.

"MOVE!" Dudley screamed at the snake. Mr Dursley walked over to the window and started banging on it. "Why won't it move?" Dudley shouted at no one in particular. The snake looked at Sapphire and blinked; a normal kid would have thought this was weird, but Sapphire's life was already weird. So she didn't question her insanity when the snake gave her a look that said, 'I get this all the time'. After a while the Dursley and Piers got bored and went to look at some lizards.

"You miss your family, I do." She said to the snake. The snake lifted it's head and pointed it's forked tongue at the sign underneath Boa Constrictor. 'Bred in captivity,' it said Sapphire smiled slightly; she and the snake had a bit in common. As she didn't know her family either.

Suddenly she was pushed to the floor as Dudley and Piers ran back to the snake to see what it was doing. The snake was full awake now and had its head and half it's body risen from the ground. Dudley and Piers smacked their faces on the window and climbed up on the railings around the window.

With a blink of an eye the glass disappeared and the two boys were in the snakes' home and the snake was next to Sapphire.

"_Thanksss, mi Bella," _**(Which means beautiful, I don't know what language though)**_. _The snake actually bent down and kissed Sapphire's hand.

"Anytime," She grinned as the snake slithered away.

As the two boys' went to get out of the glass cabinet they could not. And it took Sapphire all her might not to laugh; as, Uncle Vernon had already pointed out, it was her fault. But the looks on everyone's faces – especially the zoo keepers – were too much. Sapphire was told to stay in her cupboard for the rest of the weekend. n 


End file.
